Strife Specibus Dibs List
In an effort to keep everyone's Strife Specibus unique (and make it easier to determine whether the one you want is already taken), please take the time to add your Specibus to this list, in alphabetical order for organization, followed by the letters of that character's element as a link to their page. Players who find themselves floundering while trying to decide on a Strife Specibus may wish to take a look at this page from the comic, which shows a listing of multiple Kind Abstrata. * 1/2 Racketkind - Hs * Axekind - Ar * Aerosolkind - Rh * Anchorkind - Sr * Ballkind - Am * Batkind - Yb * Batonkind - Cl * BeltKind - Fe * Blingkind - Eu * Bodykind - Kr * Bombkind - Li * Bonekind - Tm * Bookkind - La * Boomerangkind - PD * Bottlekind - I * Briefcasekind - LR * Brush&Palettekind - Mo * Bullhornkind - Uuq * Camerakind - Pt * Canekind - Pa * Chainskind - B * Chipped-knifeKind - W * Clawkind - Po * Cleatskind - Cm * Cmbtbootkind - Ne * CravingKnifeKind - bK * Crossbowkind (and Boltkind) - Th * Crowbarkind - Nd * Cutlasskind - Pb * Daggerkind - Ga * Dartkind - Be * Defibrilatorkind Rn * DiskKind - AL * Drillkind UUS * Drumstkkind - Er * Fankind - Na * Fangkind - Co * Fancysantakind - UP FOR GRABS * FishingpoleKind - Hg * Flagkind - Uuo * Flamethrowerkind - Ra * Flashkind - Cr * Frisbeekind - Cs * Fryingpankind - Yy * Forkkind - Te * Furniturekind - H * gamebookKind - S * Gavelkind - Mg * Glasseskind - Cf * Glovekind - In * Golfclubkind - Ge * Grapplinghookkind - Nb * Guitarkind - Zr * Hairdryerkind - Db * Hammerkind - Cu * Handgunkind - As * HarpoonGunKind - Ho * Hatchetkind - Ar * Hockeystickkind - Fr * Hoekind - Y * Hookkind - Sb * Householdcleanerkind - Br * Incendiarykind - Es * Jackhammerkind - Ru * Katanakind - Bi * Katarkind - CF * Keyboardkind - Rf * Knifekind - Uup * Lampkind - Xe * Lenskind - Se * Longbladekind - Rb * LyreKind - Bh * Macekind - Pr * Marblekind -Os * markerKind - Sg * Medicalneedlekind - Mt * Notebookkind - Ac * Numchakukind - O * Orbkind - Tc * Paddlekind- Cd * Paintkind- V * Paperkind - C * PataKind - Sr * Penkind - F * Pickaxekind - Au * Pinkind - Ru * Pistolkind - Lu * Pitchforkkind - Dy * Pizzactrkind (Pizza Cutter Kind) - No * Plaguekind - Rf * Playingcardkind - Ta * Plushiekind- K * Pokerkind - Mn * razorbladeKind - Co * Rectangularprismkind - Si * Revolverkind - U * Ribbonkind - He * Rodkind - Bk * RubbersnakeKind - Ce * SacraficialknifeKind - uUH * Sawkind - Ti * Scalpelkind - Ba * Scepterkind - IR * Scissorskind - Ds * Screwdriverkind - Tb * ScytheKind - rG * ShieldKind - Hf * Shotgunkind - AS * ShovelKind - Sn * ShurikenKind - Tl * Skilletkind - Sc * SlimeKind - Gd * SlingshotKind - Ni * Spearkind - Zn * Stickkind- K * StringKind - aG * Swordstickkind - Md * Talonkind - I * Tarotkind - CR * Taserkind - Fm * Teapotkind - At * tentacleKind - [rH * Torchkind - Pm * Tridentkind - Np * Umbrellakind - dB * Vuvuzelakind - Uut * Weldingtorchkind - Cn * Wirekind - Th * Whipkind - Re * Wrenchkind - SM * x2Bladekind - P * Yoyokind - Ca Category:Information